That's Just Life For You
by 13BloodyStitches
Summary: Blood Rapture's life was never what one could call "dull". But when she ends up in the Naruto world, things become even more interesting for her. The problem though, is she so happens to be carrying some secrets that may cause the Leaf Village horrible problems and tragedies. What could she be hiding? Rated M, just in case. Not sure about any pairings as of yet.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

I do not own Naruto or anything in it, I DO however own my characters and stuff. This disclaimer will only be shown on this chapter unless I see fit to put it on others.

~*~ Blood's P.O.V.~*~

I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off beside my bed. I sat up with a sigh and rubbed my face in an attempt to rid myself of the last bits of sleep that dwelled in my mind. Quickly, I turned off the alarm and left the comfort of my bed. The cherry wood floor sent a cold, but not unwelcomed, chill through my feet.

I quickly surveyed of my room to find everything in order. All the cherry wood furniture is still in the places I left them. I noticed my desk has many papers neatly stacked in piles **'I'll have to finish my paper work today if I wish to get it all in on time.'** I thought, the computer was on the corner of the desk, turned off, and the book I was reading, before I went to bed, sits in the middle of my "organized" desk, opened on the last page I left it. I distinctly remember that it is a book on advanced Weaponry. I look toward one of the three doors in my room. The one I'm looking at so happens to be my bathroom door.

I briskly walk into the bathroom to find it a pristine as I left it. The tiles and countertop all made of fine marble, and the shower/bath of pure white porcelain. I quickly strip and turn the shower on to the coldest it can go and step inside. The temperature does not bother me as I do not particularly like hot showers in the morning, the only exception being when I take a bath. Within 25 minutes I finish washing and drying myself. I take long look at myself in the mirror and take in my appearance.

My hair is short, somewhere in-between my ear and shoulders, its color is a silky wine red color that spikes slightly. My skin is a pale peach that is a little too pale, but not quite a sickly white. My eyes though are far more interesting, the right eye being a light pale purple that is as clear as glass, while my left eye is a glowing orange color with a red pupil. Though, my left eye is always covered with a tuff of hair. I examine my rather feminine looks with subtle curves and nice sized breasts and hips, but quickly decide I need to finish getting ready.

I brush my hair and teeth before heading into my closet to choose my outfit. After carefully looking at my clothes I pick a red shirt with and a pair of Black skinny jeans, black shoes and gloves. I grab a white ribbon and tie a loose bow around my neck and went to my desk to continue reading.

"Let's see… Ah, here we are, 'The Sword and its Many Types'. Let's see if there's any in here that I have yet to try." I chuckle and begin flipping the pages till I find something of interest.

~*~ Naruto's P.O.V.~*~

It was the time of the Sakura festival here in Konoha, and I was pumped! "Hehehe, I haven't been to the festival in years! I can't wait!" I grinned, my glee obvious to everyone around me. It's been a few days since I got back from my training with Jiraiya and I found out it was just in time for the Sakura festival. I pumped my fist into the air a yelled loudly, "What are we waiting for!? Let's GO!"I started for the festival, only to get hit in the head by Sakura. "Naruto, Be patient! We have to wait for the others!" yelled the very annoyed Sakura. I grinned sheepishly, hand behind my head, "Sorry Sakura, but you _know_ I missed the last Sakura festival when I went to train with pervy sage. I'm just excited!" "Yeah, well, try to tone it down a bit Naruto." She said with an exasperated sigh.

Over the span of twenty minutes are group slowly came together. I scanned our large group to see everyone had made it. Neji, Tenten, and Lee came first, then Hinata, Shino, and Kiba, and last were Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji; the senseis had already gone in. I couldn't contain my excitement any longer, so I pumped my fist into the air and yelled, "Alright! Now that we're all here, let's get going!" And with that, I ran into the festival, not bothering to look back to see if the others were following.

~*~43 Minutes Later~*~

I had already played seven games and won prizes from four of them, and was now looking through the many stands in the festival. 'Man, there isn't anything interesting to buy this year is there…' I thought a bit disappointed in the selection. "Excuse me child." came a voice to my right. I turned to see a booth that I must have overlooked. It had a sign above it saying, "Mystic Gifts: Make your wishes come true." I walked over to the booth and noticed it was run by an old lady. Her skin was wrinkled and her hair graying and her eyes were a grayish blue.

"I see that you are not interested in what the other booths are selling, perhaps, _**I**_ could interest you in something?" She questioned with a smile. "Um… Well." I hesitated, and took a brief look around. She had a lot of odd stuff, from voodoo dolls to love potions to weird looking stones. Then, something caught my attention; it was a little scroll, no bigger than my palm. Its paper was orange and it was lined with red and gold. "What's that?" I asked, pointing to said scroll. Her eyes brightened immediately, "That, my dear boy, is a special summoning scroll. And what it summons is a mystery." I thought for a moment, 'Maybe it summons a bird, or a dog, OOOH!, Maybe it summons something cool like a giant or something!' "I'll take it!" I said reaching for the scroll, only to be stopped by the lady. "Before you purchase this scroll, I must warn you. Although its contents are a mystery, what it summons will most likely be deadly, and you will not be able to ever unsummon it. Do you understand?" she questioned sternly. I gulped then nodded.

She grinned and said, "Good that will be $9.99.". I handed her the money and quickly left. **'Man, that lady's weird. One moment she's nice the next she gets all creepy.'** My thoughts were interrupted by a heavenly smell. "Raaammmeeeeennnn." I said drooling, running to the stand, unaware that the lady's booth had disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Permanent Summoning

~*~Blood's P.O.V.~*~

It had been several days since I finished that book, I have been practicing my latest spells and curses, of which I now have full mastery over. I am sitting down in my living room reading the newest manga of Naruto Shippuden, intent on finishing the book.

I truly found the manga Naruto rather fascinating and have bought all of the books up to date, including the information books and headbands. I knew quite a lot about the characters, though mostly information on the villainous characters.

~*~Naruto's P.O.V.~*~

I opened the door to my apartment, walked to my room, and collapsed on my bed. "Ugh, what a day…" I said completely exhausted. I had a mission today, that involved guarding some rich noble's brat. The kid kept disappearing, and _I_ was the one who was sent to look for him, _every time_!

I decided to go take a shower, then get ready for bed, seeing as how it was already dark. So, I slowly got off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. After my shower and brushing my teeth, I made my way to my room again. I went to my dresser and set my headband on it. I was about to go to bed, when something on my dresser caught my attention.

It was a tiny scroll. At first, I didn't know how it got there, until I remembered the festival. "That's right. I got that at that weird booth…" I said aloud, thinking. I remembered the lady telling me it was a summoning scroll, and about something being permanent, but that was about it. I stared at the little scroll for a while, wondering what it would summon. I was also debating taking it to Granny Tsunade to see if she would have any idea what it summoned. But…

My curiosity got the better of me. I picked up the scroll gingerly and went to the middle of my room. I opened the scroll, and was met with a summoning circle that I hadn't seen before. It looked similar to others I had seen, but at the same time, more complexed. I looked at it for another moment before I set it on the ground. I was hesitant, but proceeded anyway. I bit my finger and performed the hand signs needed for the summoning. With quick precision, I slammed my hand down on the scroll and shouted, "SUMMONING JUTSU!" I waited, and waited, but nothing happened.

I gave an irritated growl, "That lady ripped me off! Gah, I should have known." I mumbled incoherent words all the way to my bed, thoroughly disappointed with the scroll, unaware that it began to darken.

~*~Blood's P.O.V.~*~

I began to get a bit hungry so, with my manga in hand, I headed for the kitchen. I didn't get far before a pain shot through my chest. I fell to my knees and clutched at where my heart was, dropping my manga in the process. The pain shot through me once again, and I grunted a bit. The pain shot through me a third time, much worse than the first two. I coughed up blood, and my eyes widened. I could feel my heart, it was beating far faster than it should, and I was sure it would become irregular soon.

Finally, a fourth pain ripped through my body and I began to choke as I found I could no longer breathe. I quickly began to claw at my throat, desperate for air. I could hear my heart _pumping_ in my ears, and it was slowing down fast. My vision was blurring, and my body racked with agonizing pain as I gasped for air, sprawled on the living room floor. Then my heart stopped altogether, and my eyes rolled into the back of my head. My last thought being, 'What is this…'

And with that, I faded into nothingness.

~*~Naruto's P.O.V.~*~

It was morning, I could tell through my eyelids cause of how bright it was. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes to find I was facing the wall. Groggily I turned and was met by a face. I stared, blinking, for a moment, my mind not fully registering the person sleeping peacefully beside me.

During this time I noted the person's features. He had somewhat spiky hair, it was the color of red wine. His skin was a pale peach color the eyes were closed and the left one covered by a piece of hair. At that moment I realized that there actually _was_ a person next to me in bed. I quickly jumped out of bed, startling the person awake. I pointed at them and yelled, "Hey! Who the Heck are you!?" The person woke startled, then looked at me for a second then slowly got out of my bed. It was then I noticed that the odd clothing the stranger wore.

The person ignored me for a moment, looking around before their eyes settled on me. "Where am I?" He-SHE demanded, her voice was feminine and smooth like water. It was also at that moment I noticed that she was wearing a pure white button up shirt with a weird ruffly thing in front and bollowy sleeves with cuffs and white gloves and a loose black bow tied at the collar, and black fitted dressy pants and matching shoes. I shook my head and shouted, "I won't tell you until you tell me why you were in my bed!" She looked at me with her light purple eye, her right one that is, her left still concealed. She didn't answer; instead she looked me over, making me shift as I remembered that I was still in my pajamas.

A look of recognition shown in her eyes, and she took a step back. "Shit, how did I get here?" she said, shock ringing clear in her voice. I was getting annoyed, "How should I know?" She opened her mouth to retort, but was stopped by the sound of knocking at my front door. "Naruto! We're gonna be late!" I immediately recognized it as Sakura. I quickly replied, "Okay! Coming Sakura!" I rushed around my room and grabbed my clothes. I was about to take off my shirt when a cough stopped me. I looked to my right to see the mysterious girl there looking at me with a bored expression and a raised eyebrow.

I yelped and ran into the bathroom and quickly got dressed. As I rushed out of my room I made a bee line for the front door, only to stop and turn around. 'Well, I can't just leave her here, who knows what she'll do!' I thought as I went into my room. Said person was still in the same spot she was in when I left the room. "C'mon! We gotta go!" I said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the front door before she could protest.

I opened the door to reveal both Sai and Sakura waiting for me. "H-hey guys!" I said nervously. Sakura and Sai both ignored me and looked behind me at the mysterious girl. "Hey Naruto, whose your friend?" Sakura asked curiously. I gave a nervous laugh before replying, "Well you see, that's the thing… I don't know." They looked at me oddly before the girl coughed. I turned to look at her, only to see her pointing down. When I looked down, I noticed I was still holding her hand.

I quickly let go, "Uh, sorry." She gave an annoyed sigh and walked past me. "He-Hey! Where you goin'!?" I shouted, running to catch up. She gave a "Hn" and continued, but not before I grabbed her hand. "Oh no you don't. You're still coming with me!" I said dragging her with me to Granny Tsunade's office.

~*~At Lady Tsunade's Office~*~

After a lot of questions from my teammates, we finally made it to Granny Tsunade's office. Sakura knocked on the door, and we waited. A muffled "Come in" was heard and we opened the door. There in the room was Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei, Shizune, and Granny Tsunade. Tsunade was about to speak, but then noticed our "friend". "Naruto! Who's this." She narrowed her eyes at me. "Uh, w-well, you see… I don't know." I replied, a nervous chuckle leaving me while I scrathed my head. They all sweat dropped. Tsunade beckoned her forward.

~*~"Blood's" P.O.V.~*~

The woman I knew as Tsunade motioned for me to come forward, which I gracefully complied with. "Who are you." It was a question in the form of a demand. I answered politely while bowing in a gentlemanly fashion, as I was taught to do, "My name is Blood Rapture ma'am". Tsunade narrowed her eyes at me.

"Where do you come from?" she asked, suspicion lacing her words. I thought a moment. 'I can't possibly tell her I'm from another world, but perhaps I could have fun with this and see her reaction …' I smirked, "I'm from an island you've never been to, in a place you've never heard of." She glared at me, "You _will_ answer me! Now, WHERE ARE YOU FROM!?" She hit her desk, causing it to break in half. I sighed, "If you must know, I come from lands unknown, and live on an island all by myself. Its location is unknown to all. But me of course." I stated, somewhat lying. She seemed to ponder this for a moment. She sighed in defeat, knowing that was as good an answer as she'll get, "Very well, how did you get here?" she was much calmer this time.

"Ah, now _that_ is a question I would like to know the answer to myself." I replied, frowning. She looked at me for a lingering moment before turning to Naruto for an explanation. "Well, you see, Granny Tsunade. I woke up this morning and BAM! This person was sleeping next to me!" He yelled, frantically waving his hands. They all turned to me again. I only shrugged my shoulders and said, "Last thing I remember was I was in my living room, the next, I was on the floor in pain. Next, I wake to him yelling at me." I motioned to Naruto, a dull expression on my face.

"Hmm, interesting." Tsunade said, rubbing her chin in thought. Kakashi stepped forward and looked at Naruto, "Naruto. What did you do last night?" "Well, nothing different than usual….. WAIT! I used this weird summoning scroll I bought at the festival, but it didn't work…" he said disappointedly. Yamato perked up, "Summoning scroll? What did it look like?" he asked. "Well, it was orange and red and gold, and the summoning circle was weird looking too." He said. I took note that no one was watching me anymore, so I walked toward the window and began to stare out at the scenery.

~*~Naruto's P.O.V.~*~

"Naruto, what else can you tell us about the scroll?" Tsunade questioned. I thought a moment, before remembering what the lady had told me. "Oh, that's right! The lady that sold it to me said that whatever it would summon would be deadly and powerful, and it would be permanently summoned…..Oooohhh." At that moment I realized that the summoning didn't go wrong, in fact, it was a success. I looked at the girl who is now standing by the window. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"Lady Tsunade, I know of a scroll that matches Naruto's description. It summons only once, and kills the person or animal it summons. In fact, it is rumored that the person or animal won't even be of this world, and will be forced to live here until they die. Of course, the scroll is from a myth I read about once. No one really knows if it's real." Yamato explained.

Tsunade pondered this for a moment. "Blood! Could what he said, be true? Are you from another world?" The girl slightly turned to look Tsunade square in the eyes, "Indeed, it is. For where I come from, it is far more advanced than here." Tsunade gave an irritated sigh. "I'm not sure if I believe you or not, but you may stay for now. Though you must fill out the necessary paperwork so that you're in the system. Understood?" "Crystal." With that I watched as Tsunade handed her the paper work.

~*~Ten Minutes Later~*~

We were briefed on our mission, which was to take some important scrolls to Suna. All the while Blood filled out her paper work. After she was finished, she handed it over to Tsunade, who was currently looking it over. "Alright, you're dismissed." She said, not taking her eyes off the papers. As we were about to leave she added, "Oh, and you'll be taking Blood with you." "WHAT!? Why!?" I shouted, "Because I said so. That, and you summoned her." I pouted, but left it at that. So with that said we headed for the door again and off to Suna.


End file.
